Just Do It
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: “Sonny, no! It’s too risky!” “Do it! Do it! We need the lobster. I NEED THE LOBSTER!” Now she has to do everything in her power to distract the most egotistic person she’s ever met. *Channy*


_A/N: Had this idea for a few days. I just had to write it! I don't know what gave me the idea though, but it's a crazy one, for sure! Oh man, this story is crazy weird. But I hope you guys like it! Oodles of Channy! And thanks to sonnycentral for the 'at least we still have the loganberry' and 'check again sistah' lines! Read away! :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Just Do It

-_-_-_-_-_-

Condor Studios Commissary serves amazing food, at least, sometimes they do. The cast of several television shows go there, have a nice meal and chat their day away. Being served like royalty is one thing they do, the other, serve weird dishes.

Several paths away from the commissary, Stage 3 was oddly quiet. It was usually filled with tumultuous laughter, running and jumping people, talking wildly and silly antics being done, acting or no acting. But no, all those doings weren't being applied. The So Random! kids were getting bored in their prop house, lying lazily on the couches, and even the floor.

"Tell me again why ya aren't in your sarcophagus, Zora?" asked Nico Harris, covering his eyes from the sheer boredom encircling his mood. Meanwhile, Zora didn't budge. She just moaned and rolled over a few inches on the floor.

"She's too bored to walk to her sarcophagus," replied Sonny Munroe – the nice girl of the group. She sat on the one-seat couch, slumping and her eyes drooping each moment she opens her eyes.

Zora gave out another moan. Tawni Hart muttered something under her breath, mentioning something about watching the Tween Gladiator Hunks on television again. Suddenly, a loud grumbling noise filled their ears. Everyone looked at Grady; he was the only one that didn't speak.

"What? It's lunch time and we haven't been doing anything since we arrived! I want a picnic," he said, rubbing his stomach. Nico beamed and jumped up. "Let's!" he exclaimed.

Tawni stood up next, scratching her head. "I didn't bring any food," she said. Sonny followed and smiled. "Let's just cross our fingers that Brenda or one-eye isn't serving today," she told them. Zora stood up as well, and Grady gave them a grin.

"Let's go to the cafeteria!" Grady announced, before his stomach let out another grumble. "Shut it, stomach, we'll get food soon."

--

They marched quickly to the cafeteria, holding hopeful faces. They absolutely don't want having a picnic of dog food, frogs' legs or solid mystery meat on a stick. They aren't recommended for people, and who knows what would happen if they ate the mystery meat solidified.

Zora kicked the cafeteria doors open and the two boys ran straight to the meals of the day list.

"Oh no!" they screamed together. Tawni didn't reply, but the other two did.

"What?!" they asked, rushing closer to the list. Then, their jaws dropped, feeling even more shocked.

"I don't want to eat mouse tails!" Grady yelped, jumping up and down crazily. He stuck out his tongue and looked at it. He felt his taste buds shuddering at the very moment.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I cannot believe this!"

They quickly turned their heads and saw Tawni looking at the Mackenzie Falls table. Her eyes were glistening with joy. She was speechless after that. The other four looked at the table and knew why she was so shocked. There were platters of steaks, lobsters, roasted turkeys, fried chicken pieces, hot wings, pizzas, and a whole lot of desserts. It was so mouth-watering. They had the craving for the buffet.

"That's gonna be our picnic!" Nico exclaimed. They ran towards the table and gazed upon the lavish dishes beside Tawni. They were beautifully prepared and looked extremely delicious. No wonder they felt even hungrier.

Suddenly, the door opened again. Chad Dylan Cooper has entered the room. He turned his gaze to the table, but unfortunately, it was blocked by five funny actors.

"Hey, get off our table!" Chad yelled, pushing them away.

Zora tumbled down on the floor and she glared at Chad. Nico and Grady collided with the walls. Sonny almost fell on the neighboring table, while Tawni bumped on the chairs and sat on the floor, feeling pain on her hand.

"OW!" they all exclaimed. Chad just smirked and looked at the table worriedly, hoping that none of them ate anything.

"Phew, nothing reduced," he said, wiping his forehead overdramatically.

"Chad! How dare you push us?!" Sonny exclaimed, getting on her feet. She looked at him straight in the eyes and gave him the message to bug off.

"How dare you try to eat our picnic?!" he retorted, crossing his arms together.

"Wait, you guys are having a picnic too?" she asked.

"Yeah, so get away. We need total Mackenzie Falls' privacy. Not even the staff can enter."

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked away, followed by her friends. They walked at the corner and huddled up.

"My fingers still hurt!" Tawni whined, wiping her fingers adoringly.

"I hate Chad. If I had my chance, he'd taste lefty's wrath!" she exclaimed, raising her left fist and punched the air. Nico and Grady backed away for a few centimeters.

"We still need the picnic," Nico said. "We don't want to get bored all day."

Grady nodded, pointing at his stomach. Zora exhaled and agreed. Tawni and Sonny did too. They concocted a plan. It would be so ingenious, it won't fail, for sure.

"I have a plan," Zora said, smirking. The others were all ears – they knew Zora had smart ideas.

"Hmm… Tawni and I will get a cart inside the kitchen, so we could have a light escape. Nico, Grady, you sneak under the table and try to grab the food. We'll help you there when we bring the cart," she explained.

Everyone nodded except for Sonny. She wasn't mentioned at all.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Sonny asked loudly. The others hushed her.

"Quiet! Chad might hear us!" Zora whispered. "You didn't get it? You're the distraction! Distract Chad with all your might, so we could avoid him seeing us!"

"But guys, sure Chad isn't the sharpest knife, but he's not that dumb. He knows we want the food," she told them.

"Then what would distract him?" Grady asked softly.

"Well, if I have to, I'll… you know. I'll have to do emergency tactic #9657."

The others gasped loudly. Sonny shushed them immediately as Chad walked around the table, smiling at the food.

"No! That's too horrifying!" Nico exclaimed.

"I don't wanna see that! We can abort it, you know," Grady added.

"Sonny, no! It's too risky!" Zora said, her whisper filled with worry.

"Do it! Do it! We need the lobster. I NEED THE LOBSTER!" Tawni whispered angrily. "You guys are just thinking of Sonny! Don't you think of yourselves and Grady's stomach and our picnic?!"

"Guys, Tawni's right," Sonny agreed. "We need it. I won't abort the plan because of that tactic. Let's do it."

And with that, they left their huddle and snuck to their places. Sonny exhaled and ran to Chad.

"Chad! I so have a question to ask you," she exclaimed. She quickly took his hand and led him at the corner. She expected Chad to brush his hand away from her, but oddly, he didn't. And surprisingly, his hand was soft. She shook the thought away. She should distract, not get distracted.

"What is it?" he asked, as she led him to a corner.

"How do you… keep your hair so shiny?" she asked. That was the best she could do. So far, Zora and Tawni were able to get a cart and were now getting the food on it.

"Well, that's a very fine question. I comb my hair before shampooing it, you see…"

Sonny was listening, but took glances on the progress.

"…and after, I put conditioner to keep it free from even more dandruff and I scrub my hair well. Once I do that, I wash the soap off…"

So far, they were having a hard time putting the turkey on the cart. It was heavier than it looked.

"…then when I'm done, I wipe my hair for a bit to dry it off a bit. Then, I comb it for a little while and blower. Voila! Instant shiny hair," he said.

"Wow, that's… brilliant!" Sonny added, hoping she could buy the guys more time.

"Thank you. I mean, I may be a guy, but I know how to take care of myself and have good hygiene," he said, giving her a wide smile. She thought he was trying to bedazzle her even more.

"Wait a second… why are you asking? You have… well, yeah, you have pretty hair, so why do you need tips?"

"I… uh…" He was almost onto her. "Want to make sure I can keep my hair pretty!" she answered.

"Wait, no, this is wrong," he said. Sonny shut her eyes as Chad turned around. He saw the others grabbing the food.

"No!" Sonny exclaimed. She quickly wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. The next thing Chad knew was that his lips collided with soft, sweet ones. It was Chad's hope to get a real kiss after the fake one. Now, he could be able to put it in his blog and proudly show that he isn't a liar. But for now, he enjoyed the kiss. He didn't mind that Sonny did that. He lost all of his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Sonny was forcing the others to quickly get the food and go out. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, so Chad won't suspect anything anymore. Zora's eyes widened; she was 11 and her friend did that in front of her. She quickly moved the chocolate cake on the cart. Tawni was covering her mouth. She was hoping to see that happen someday. She continued looking with a cheery face while she transferred the food. Nico and Grady covered their eyes for a few seconds and decided not to look at that when they moved the food.

Finally, they were done. They nudged Sonny slightly which told her that they're done. They quickly opened the cafeteria door and ran, pushing the cart with them. Sonny then broke the kiss and ran for it. It was too embarrassing to bear. She caught up with the four and they headed back to their prop house, all having different opinions on the kiss.

"Wow. I bet Chad would have a hard time sleeping with that smacker," Tawni said, giving Sonny a smirk. Sonny looked at her, annoyed.

"Shut it, Tawni. You don't know how much scrubbing I have to do," she retorted angrily, pointing at her lips.

"You mean you wanna lick your lips and taste his again?" she asked jokingly. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"No! Now let's just go back to our prop house and eat these!"

"You know, you could've just tackled him or covered his eyes or something," Nico said.

"Chip Dramapants always loves surprises, I think. Let's use the time machine to find out!"

The others smacked their foreheads together. When will Grady ever stop about the time machine?

"Urgh, next time you kiss, make sure you warn me. I'm 11 and I don't need to see those overrated mushy junk. But it is funny to see how you guys enjoyed it," Zora stated, grabbing a small cupcake. "Oh no! I think we forgot something! I'll get that and come back!"

Zora quickly ran out of their sight. Sonny felt completely ridiculous, her cheeks tinted pink. But you would never know. She did enjoy the kiss for a bit… maybe…

--

Chad spent a few minutes immobilized, leaning on the wall. Sonny Munroe kissed him. She did. And it was long, and Chad felt so… amazed. It was breathtaking. It was so intense. Never did he think that she would kiss him thanks with the fancy picnic.

He didn't notice that beside him, Portlyn placed a tray of loganberry smoothies on the table and nudged him. That made him fall on the floor, having a goofy smile on.

"Chad? You okay?" she asked.

She quickly ran and got a water bottle. She opened it and spilled some on Chad's face. He finally awoke from a long daydream.

"What? Where?"

"What happened to you?" Portlyn asked. "And where's the food?!"

"Chuckle City inhabitants took it," Chad answered nonchalantly. He was too amazed with the fact Sonny kissed him.

"Oh no! But at least we still have the loganberry smoothies!"

"Check again, sista'!" they heard someone say.

Zora zoomed in and grabbed the tray of loganberry smoothies. But before she left for good, she said something.

"Oh, and Chad, I saw in my fly spy cam you fell on the floor after Sonny kissed you. Wow, you really must've enjoyed it," she said jokingly, then left their sights for now.

"Sonny kissed you?" Portlyn asked.

"Why? Jealous?" Chad asked.

He exhaled and trotted out of the commissary. Maybe he should set up another fancy picnic, with extra cake, just in case. For all he knows, Sonny kissed him and he liked it, no matter if she's from Chuckle City.

* * *

_I know, weird and pure crazy. Well, thanks for reading! Please R&R, no flames hopefully! Hope you guys liked this silly fluffy oneshot. :D_


End file.
